dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Shazam (Billy Batson)
: Given powers by a dying Shazam, Billy Batson was granted the magic of Shazam which allowed him to transform and make use of powerful magical abilities. :* : By saying "Shazam", Billy Batson can transform into an adult version of himself with magical powers. He can fly, generate electricity, crush cars and deflect bullets off his skin. He has no inherent control of these abilities and must learn to use them. ::* : The Wizard said Billy would have the strength of a demigod, thus making him as strong (at the very least) to demigods like Perseus, Heracles e.t.c. Billy can lift cars with ease, crush guns, and knock over superhuman enemies with little effort. He punched Superman enough to hurt him when he went to Kahndaq. ::* : The Wizard said he has the strength of a demigod which also means his durability is at the level of demigods as he has not shown any physical weakness. Bullets have no effect on Billy, knives conventional weaponry does nothing to his physical body as well. Only the most powerful of superhumans can topple him. He withstood a punch from an enraged Superman without any noticeable pain and injury afterwards. ::* : When he granted Billy his powers, the Wizard told him that he will be able to travel like lightning itself which means that Shazam can fly through the sky at multi-mach speeds upper limits are still unknown though, he has even reacted to the likes of superman in battle . , ::* : When the Wizard granted him his powers, Shazam became the Keeper of Magic and the Living Lightning. He can control electricity and can use various spells and enchantments. During his fight with Black Adam, Shazam enchanted his foster family, giving them not only his but their own unique powers as well seemingly without any effort. He did not become weaker after he cast the spell like he did in past incarnations of the character. ::** : Shazam has the ability to control electricity in a multitude of ways: ::*** : He can discharge a powerful blast of electricity from his body and attack foes with it. ::** : As Shazam, Batson can share a portion of his magical powers with anyone akin to family that he so chooses, giving both similar and different powers of their own based on their personalities. ::* : Billy can fly with no upper known limits. He's fought villains in the sky and been knocked out of the sky by the same villains with the grace of a falling brick. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) was created by C.C. Beck and Bill Parker, first appearing in Whiz Comics. However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Geoff Johns and Gene Ha's New 52 Justice League series. * appears as Shazam (Prime) a playable character in the Infinite Crisis video game. | Trivia = * In this incarnation of Shazam/Captain Marvel, Billy is not given the typical powers as he is normally given. His powers do not come from multiple gods but rather all from Shazam himself. One of the missing powers is the Wisdom of Solomon. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Captain Marvel (DC Comics) | Links = }}